1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid substrate with high density and low density substrate areas and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a hybrid substrate with high density and low density substrate areas, in which a high density substrate layer is installed in a cavity of a low density substrate layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, application of high integrated chips such as a flip chip or the like according to development of high speed devices is being gradually increased. An abrupt increase in number of input/output (I/O) units according to improvement in performance of the devices is caused by an abrupt reduction in line width of a substrate circuit. For this, a large amount of equipment investment of processes related to exposure, plating, etching, or the like, is needed. In order to minimize the investment and deal with high density devices, a technique of integrating both of a high density circuit substrate and a low density circuit substrate is needed.
Here, when high density and low density circuits are packaged together, for example, the high density circuit substrate is applied to a substrate, a portion of which is directly connected to a chip, in proportion to integration of the device, and the low density circuit substrate is applied to a substrate, a portion of which is connected to a mother board.
In a conventional package of the high density and low density substrates, a high density substrate layer is mounted on a low density substrate layer. However, when the high density substrate layer is mounted on the low density substrate layer, a thickness of the substrate may be increased, and the thickness of the substrate may be severely varied.